


Makeshift

by PenzyRome



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Qrowin - Freeform, just a little drabble, just birbs minus emotional trauma, snowbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/pseuds/PenzyRome
Summary: Qrow's world is beat up and torn around the edges, but when Winter smiles, it isn't as bad.





	

          Qrow's learned quite a bit about Winter recently. For example, Winter's hair is actually deceptively long, and he counts himself lucky that he learned how to braid via his sister and nieces. Without the skill, he wouldn't see how she fiddled with the tips of her hair when it was braided, and how she ran her fingers down the loops and curves of the pattern.

          Sometimes, it's practically a ritual, and so she'll lean into his knees while he weaves her hair back and forth. Usually the television will be playing in the background, but they take it for a grain of salt. Her eyes are usually closed, and she hugs her knees to her chest while she just  _breathes_. The world stands still for her as it keeps moving for Qrow, and she's always caught in the brink between serenity and silence.

          At other times, though, she'll be sleeping, and he'll be tired yet awake. His solution is to turn over onto his side and gently start braiding small strips of her hair. Luckily for him, she's a deep sleeper, and stays perfectly still while time freezes and he lets himself finally calm down. There aren't any threats or any battles, just the quiet creak of the ceiling fan and Winter exhaling softly. His midnight braids are never the best, very makeshift and sloppy, so they end up falling apart soon after Winter wakes up.

          Those makeshift braids are always the best, though, because when Winter rolls over early in the morning to sit up, she'll touch her hair and smile at him. Those smiles touch her eyes and make Qrow's world brighter, even when the braids fall apart. 

          If he's truly fortunate, she'll fasten them with clips and pull them to the side of her head, ensuring that his work stays intact all day.

          Years ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of him having that much luck, or even just enough for him to be able to wake up next to her. But Winter's smiles always have made the world just a little bit better, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I really like Snowbird. Way too much, tbh, but ya know what the world needs more of them, even if it's sappy. Comments and/or kudos would make my day!


End file.
